Welcome to Rakuzan High
by kitkat127
Summary: Home of narcissistic bitches and egotistical bastards. Freshman newly transferred, Rena Casellana, somehow at the 1st day of school made herself a gold obsessing chick her enemy. Unfortunately, that's not all. Sadly, she made her life miserable (or fun?) the very same day she decided to avoid the captain of Rakuzan High. (993 views mwahahahahaha XD)
1. Chapter 1:The Die Is Cast

The welcoming ceremony had already passed and the students were filling out the gym. I walked to my classroom among the crowd who emits fake glitters everywhere. I looked at my own uniform with disdain; it was the softest fabric and no doubt high-quality, highly expensive.

"_Plastic." _ I thought.

I'm not any different by the students here who talk about owning brand new skirts, bags, shoes, cars, _tss._ I rolled my eyes.

This kind of school who accepts students as long as they have the money is a school not worth attending for me. Everyone here probably stabs each other at the back.

"_My family runs a business.."_

"_Oh, mine owns a trading something"_

"_Mine owns restaurants that has already franchised all over the country."_

Wow! Seriously I applaud the students of this school, it's really early in the morning and they're already shragging off with each other.

I stopped in front of my class section 1-A. The teacher isn't here yet and my classmates have already formed a group on their own. I noticed a short red-hair with red eyes, I think. My eyes didn't linger on his face to confirm because I already looked away to a girl approaching me.

I didn't really register her face but I can smell her perfume through my nostrils that's so head aching like she's making up for the time she never had perfumes before.

"Hey, are you lost?" She asked perkily.

And by perkily? I meant fake. I looked down at my feet and grinned. I so love myself. And I ignored her question.

"If you're not from this classroom, you can _shoo_ away." She made a gesture of shooing me away like I'm a dog. "Because you know, only the coolest, prettiest, smartest, and _richest_ first year students in Rakuzan High are in this section."

I was about to say something when she continued.

"You don't even look _rich. _You got the right fabric for the uniform but it takes _winner accessories _to look _fabulous and beautiful_." She said in a haughty tone.

I looked up and saw she was wearing a gold dangling earrings, gold pendant, gold bracelets and gold rings.

And whoah what BIG BREASTS she has~!

I gotta admit I'm impressed and jealous but I bet she's not a virgin anymore and her boobs probably hang low.

I put my chin up and sniffed the air and made a face that says someone-just-farted.

"Ohhh my gosh! What kind of perfume is _that_?" I tried my best imitating a very sassy girl.

"What? You mean this very _expensive Love Me perfume that smells like heaven_?"

"Honey, if I thought you smelled like heaven I would've thought you were an angel…" I smiled sweetly at her and she just rolled her eyes but I wasn't finished yet so I leaned close to her ear,

"I wouldn't have made a face that looked like someone just farted if your perfume didn't smell like _dumpsite_." I sing song the last word.

I stepped away and turned around showing her at the last second that I smirked.

1st day of school and it seems I made my first enemy. I sighed, I really can't control myself. I'm such a bitch. I shrugged but I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.

I stopped in front of the section 1-B. It seems the teacher has already finished roll calling the names.

Hmmm…

I went back to section 1-A and found a significant change of atmosphere was made. No one was making a sound, and I wondered why since the teacher wasn't here yet.

I silently treaded the floor as my respect to the silence that was made; I wondered why my classmates were looking at me nervously. I'm not scary.

I dragged my seat and desk across making a screeching noise.

A looming shadow was blocked my way and I looked up to see a guy whom I noticed earlier but I ignored him and continued dragging my seat and desk.

"Stop dragging your desk." The red head said.

There was something in his voice that was commanding that I stopped dragging my desk.

"Return it to your place and sit down." He ordered.

I followed like a dog and began hating myself. Just then the teacher entered and began roll calling our names.

The names were a blur and I was waiting for a certain red head to confirm his name.

"_Seijūrō Akashi" _The teacher called.

No one raised a hand but I knew it was him, I saw the teacher flickered his gaze to him.

I stood up to the teacher carrying my desk and chair as to not drag them across the floor, although it's a pain, there's something about this Akashi that I shouldn't mess with him and that is why I am starting by transferring sections.

"Teacher, I'm transferring to the next classroom, 2-B, they take the same classes as 2-A."

"Unless you can give me an acceptable reason I won't allow that."

"Because I'm not really from this class." I lied.

Suddenly I felt a tingle on my spine.

"I just went here to borrow a desk and a chair because there was a miscalculation and 2-B is missing a desk and a chair but a certain student in this class stopped me." I continued and then whispered to the teacher. "_the one with the red hair to be precise."_

"Very well." The teacher nodded.

And so I happily dragged my desk and chair as soon as I stepped out of the classroom I looked back and thanked the teacher, I didn't want an eye contact with the red head and so I fixed my stare at the ground while turning around with a satisfied smirk.

I went inside 2-B, and the attention was on me.

"You're not from this class."

"I know, that's why I'm dragging my own desk and chair as you can see." I looked at them rather politely not like they're stupid. "I have permission from my teacher at section 2-A, you can go on and confirm it."

And so I sat at the corner of the classroom at the back row nearest to the back door.

"It seems he did give you permission, may I know your name?" The teacher asked.

"Casellana, Rena."

The teacher proceeded with homeroom and my new seatmate with black hair matching black eyes smiled at me introducing himself as Mashiro Daichi.

"I haven't seen you here before…"

I know that line and I know where this is going.

"Yes, I'm a transferee here in Rakuzan."

"Well then," He smiled "Welcome to Rakuzan High!"

_Home of narcissistic bitches and egotistical bastards._

"Pfft." I tried containing my laughter at my thought.

"What?" my seat mate asked.

"Nothing" I waved my hand away at him, laughing. "You'll be offended."

"I'd be more offended if I didn't know what was offending for me."

I stopped laughing and smiled. "Well when you said, 'Welcome to Rakuzan High', I had a sudden thought."

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

I cleared my throat and as lowly as possible my voice could get,

"Wehhhlcome too Rakuuzan Hiiigh! Home of narcissistic bitches and egotistical bastards."

He blinked at first. Then we made eye contact,

"Pfft."

We both laughed out loud.

I think my seatmate can be someone I can share my jokes with. I'm so glad I transferred from 2-A, I think I might not be only in trouble with the gold obsessing chick but also with the intimidating red head.

[As much as our main protagonist felt glad that she was able to escape our favorite antagonist's wrath, she thought wrong. By transferring sections, she made a mockery of the certain red head, although she did not intend it that way. And now a slow boil of irritation or anger has been heated inside the captain of Rakuzan High]

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

So? What do you think? I haven't grasped Akashi's character yet but I'm deeply interested with his personality. And to those hanging by The Storyteller, I'm taking a break~! Actually I got the next chapter here, it's all finished but it feels like it's not enough so it's still here so I can add, tweak it a bit and publish it for you.

….

Yeahhhhhhhh…..

Am not sure if this is good enough but… I love writing~


	2. Chapter 2:The Die Is Cast

Being raised in excellence, Akashi was imprinted by his father's words that for a very long time, it will be imprinted in his memory:

_"Being first is everything and second is nothing._"

Back when naivety was still in his nature, he thought he could please his father or make him proud. Akashi was a child back then, and looking back at it from time to time could only make him laugh at himself or hate himself for his stupidity. At first he had to work hard on everything, until everything gradually became easy as breathing. He would happily report to his father about his achievements and his father would smile at him.

At first he didn't notice it,

how the way his father looked at Akashi was the same as how his father would look at himself in the mirror.

And when Akashi did notice it, he realized he was just a pale reflection of his father, a puppet.

A slave to his father's will, to his father's whim.

And that was when something in him was born; someone who loathed being dominated.

He would break free from the shackles that bound him to his father.

But for now, the tactician in him demanded patience from him. For you can't go to a war without a weapon. Until the time he is fully equipped and ready to destroy the shackles, he has to nurture himself and plan his sweetest victory.

He hoped he could avoid the bore of it.

Now the problem came up; he wasn't entertained right now, especially when the teacher had the nerve to be late on the first day of school making him wait. The loud chatter of these stereotypical kids inside his class was clearly irritating him, especially that forced high pitched voice blocking by the door.

"Arggh!" the female who was a brunette screeched.

He only had a glimpse of a retreating figure of a girl who smirked at him.

"That bitch!" The girl growled, her face twisted with anger.

Something set off in him; it was probably the boasting chatter around him, or the irritable voice of the girl, or the glare of the sun reflecting the gold accessories worn by the said girl or mostly the guts of retreating figure to smirk at him as she left.

Akashi stood up from his seat, and bad timing for a blond guy who was laughing with his buddy bumped into him. The guy turned to Akashi with an annoyed expression.

"Watch where you're going, you idi-" He stopped mid-sentence.

Never had the guy encountered someone who could intimidate him with just a glare. There was something the way the red head glared that wasn't quite murderous but certainly promised a dark threat. But, male pride overshadowed the alarming feeling regarding Akashi.

"Are you blind? Can't you see where you're going?!" He shouted.

As much as the blond lacked the intimidating presence over Akashi, he tried to make up with the volume of his voice.

Now, if you know Akashi, you would know that he hates those who opposes him, especially disobedient dogs.

"I can see perfectly." Akashi replied.

With one fluid motion too quick for a person who isn't experienced watching fast movements,

"Can you still dare accuse me being blind when you've failed to see a _not so hazardous_ object at my will endangering your life?" The red head asked evenly not even toning down his volume even though the room is quiet and all eyes were on them.

There the first time the guy noticed the tip of a ball pen glinting from the sunlight was pointing at a spot behind his ear where he was most likely sure that it was his pulse. He gulped nervously at the red head and momentarily looked at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. Both fiery red and flaming orange orbs looked menacing.

"I-m-m s-sor-ry."

The unfortunate boy apologized meekly and Akashi lifted the pen away from the boy as the blond scrambled to his seat. The students were stunned in silence and when Akashi gazed at them, they immediately looked away.

The owner of the mismatched eyes wanted to emit authority among his classmates as soon as the day started and it was clear that he already has because of his display.

Yet,

Why did he feel that the whole action was nudged by a smirk?

His classmates quietly went back to their seats, carefully not making any extra noise than their own shoes while he walked and waited by the back door of their classroom trying to recall the features of the girl. Unsuccessful, all that was imprinted was that confident smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted by a screeching noise of an object being dragged across the floor.

A girl with long black wavy hair that looked like it went through a storm was not neat, untidy as he must say and unlike for a lady was dragging a desk and a chair. He regarded the girl with disdain for her uncombed hair.

The girl looked up for a second and with that second Akashi was met by cool depths of a pair of blue eyes.

_A waste._ He thought. If only the girl knew how to fix herself.

"Stop dragging your desk." He commanded.

The girl stopped.

"Return it to your place and sit down." He ordered.

The girl obeyed him and though his eyes saw no hesitance in obeying him or any resistance, Akashi sensed an air of rebellion around the girl. Was it pride perhaps? All students here, as he is always sure of and rightly thought so, would have the arrogance and pride to put up a fight at first before submitting to him.

Even though he admits he is a tad curious with the girl he sat down as the teacher entered and began roll calling their names. Akashi didn't even raise his arm; no Rakuzan High faculty member would fail to recognize him. From his reputation as the captain and being one of the Generation of Miracles, his excellent scores more than enough to convince everyone to appoint him as student council president and the _generous_ offer his father had donated to this school, there were probably an unlikely chance of the sun rising than someone here not knowing who he is.

"Teacher, I'm transferring to the next classroom, 2-B, they take the same classes as 2-A." a feminine voice spoke up.

The red head looked up, confused but quickly covered it up because there was no reason for him to bother with the girl who doesn't even comb her hair.

"Unless you can give me an acceptable reason I won't allow that." The teacher replied.

He knew that was a typical line for a teacher to say, Akashi expected it to be said by the teacher, so why did he felt something like a bit of relief to hear it?

"Because I'm not really from this class." The girl spoke softly.

He saw the girl clenched her fists, indicating she was lying. But why did he felt like everything went quiet or still before he noticed her hands? Why did it felt like for a moment everything stopped and something could come crashing the next moment?

The girl got the permission to transfer sections and when she thanked the teacher she fixed her stare at the ground but he saw her…

He saw her lips curled into a smug smile like she got away with something.

He realized it was the same girl earlier by the smirk.

This time it wasn't just an assumption, the way the raven haired girl flicked her eyes in his direction, there was no eye contact but he _knew_ that her farewell smirk was for him.

She was _mocking him._

And Akashi _Seijūrō_ won't let her get away with this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Break time…

"Hey Daichi, can you show me which way the cafeteria is?" I asked while taking out my wallet from my bag.

He grinned. "Sure, by the way, isn't it rather early to be calling me Daichi?"

"Don't care." I stood up.

"Rena Casellana, please proceed to the student council immediately." A voice announced from the speaker.

"What is it with you people mispronouncing my last name?" I muttered.

"Whoah, it's still the first day and you're already being called by the student council?" Daichi asked.

"Don't care." I shrugged and walked ahead but I stopped.

"Which way is the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Hey, hey, wait. The student council is calling for you and you're not going?" Daichi looked worried.

"Cut me some slack, it's still the 1st day of school." I pouted.

"If you say so, but the President won't be pleased with you."

I paused at the thought.

"I didn't really come to this school to please the president or anyone in particular, heck I'm not a people pleaser or a plastic who needs to suck up to everybody." I replied.

"But you can't just ignore the council." He insisted.

I leered at Daichi, noticing he's tall for the first time. I also took notice of his manner of slouching his shoulders a bit and the way his hands in his pocket. Some may think it's a cool manner but actually it's just lack of self-confidence or being out of place. I realized Daichi is probably a nice guy.

Who would've thought that in this overrated and overestimated school with the sea of snobbish students, there was actually one black panda? I mean one oddball?

I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I agreed and Daichi looked relieved. "Heads, I'll go to the cafeteria-"

"What?!" Daichi shouted, clearly flabbergasted.

I raised my hand as a sign for him to let me finish first.

"And tails, I'll go to the stupid council." I took out a coin from my wallet.

I tossed the coin upwards to Daichi, he caught it and slapped it down on the back of his palm. He removed his hand.

_Heads._

I smiled widely at Daichi loving my luck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

**To MRocks:**

Yay~ First reviewer! Thank you for your honest opinion~ Oh by the way one of the reasons why at the first chapter Rena was obedient was because so far the fics I've read so far about Akashi and their OC is that they immediately made their OC oppose Akashi in which he immediately found _fascinating_… and at first I was like, ohhh that's okay~ **They're** all cool. But when I got used to it I was like =_= huhh?

**To Billyberry97:**

Thank you for the fave and follow~ :D

**To pokermaniac039:**

Thanks for the fave and follow~! :D

**To adgenelia:**

Thanks for the follow~! :D

**To ElenaFromItaly:**

Thanks for the follow~! :D

**To Guest:**

I'm sorry! I didn't know it was his first name, I thought Akashi is his first name. And it proves I haven't done my research on him yet. Thank you for pointing that out and please continue pointing out my mistakes for the near future. It would really help me greatly and I have already rewritten this chapter.

**TO ALL READERS:**

Hmmmmmmmm… -scratches my chin-

Indeed.

XD

Feel happy~


	3. Chapter 3:Rebelling Obedience

"Daichi, have you ever been taught manners?" I asked as I set down my spoon and fork.

"Yeah, I have. Why do you ask?" The black haired boy looked confused.

I leaned back on my chair and put my hands at the back of my head and crossed my legs comfortably.

"Back home, it is common courtesy to let people enjoy their meal without being disturbed." I looked past Daichi, staring hard at the gold obsessing chick who has been shouting at me and rudely calling me a bitch for the past 60 seconds. I ignored her for the sake of not shocking Daichi with my… _intense_ attitude. But my patience can only take much.

"You've humiliated me in front of Akashi and you will pay for that!" Her face was twisted in anger.

What is this girl saying? There was no way that Akashi could have heard our conversation this morning. I admit that I was mean but not that mean. It wasn't even humiliating _yet_. Nevertheless, I think it is acceptable to take a necessary action when one is being disturbed in the middle of eating, and rightly so since it is still the first day of school.

"_Really?_" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Then I'm waiting for you to collect my payment." I egged her on.

The chick took the bait and came charging at me and I can only do so much when I'm sitting. I stuck my left foot out to trip her, in the moment of her unbalanced state, I grabbed her hand so she won't fall and have to kiss the floor (_How nice of me.)_ I felt her ring and slipped it out of her finger.

I let go of her hand and held up the gold ring for her to see.

"You're not only a bitch but also a thief now?!" She snarled.

I only smiled at her politely and moved my hand on top of my soup, the ring glinting inches above it.

"You wouldn't!" She looked at me wildly.

I was about to drop the ring for its creamy onion splash but I remembered that Daichi is in front of me, and I was telling him about manners.

_Tsk._

Then, I had a brilliant idea, I remembered the word _bitch. _I threw the ring across, the sound of it tinkling as it bounced and bounced and rolled across the tiles of the cafeteria girl went for it with such rush that she was almost crawling on the floor and then finally she had the ring back. I stood up taking my tray with me looking down at the girl.

"Oh, look at you playing _fetch_." I paused and I smirked at her. "Who's the _bitch_ now?"

And with that excellent line of mine, I exit the cafeteria with only the tap of my shoes as the noise noticing the stunned faces of the students and the silence as they gawked at me.

_I so love myself._

I walked along the corridors, realizing that I left Daichi behind and thinking if I should finish my food inside the classroom or somewhere else. The roof deck would be a pleasant spot. I saw the sign that labeled "Student Council Room" and peeked.

Hmmm…. A fully air conditioned room, flawless marble floor, velvet sofa with matching cushions? I guess I should at least have the experience. Balancing my tray at one hand, I used the other to push the door open stumbling upon a brown haired glasses guy and the certain red head (whom I decided to avoid) sitting at the head of the rectangular table at the center of the room.

_Great. What's he doing here?_

The glasses guy looked surprise then he recomposed himself,

"My name is the Rento Soma, vice president of the student council." He introduced himself; I noticed that it was his voice calling me over the speakers.

"And this is Seijuro Akashi, the _president_ of the student council." He continued.

_No way._

"Really?" I asked.

"I think there is no reason for Rento to repeat what he had just said when you heard just fine." The president spoke up.

By the first syllable of the first word of the sentence, my eyes went to Akashi and I noticed for the first time that he had mismatched eyes, the other one red and the other orange.

"Do you _think_ you have the _right _to look at me in the eye when you're not even my servant?" He spoke without adding volume but he still managed to make me feel pressured.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The girl named Rena was late, and Rento assumed that the girl was probably too afraid of Akashi to face him. However, Akashi did not think it was out of fear. He was sure that it was out of rebellion.

He was _wrong_.

It was neither fear nor rebellion.

The red head did not miss the look on her face when Rento introduced him as the president of the student council, there was an obvious surprise on her face.

The girl simply had _no idea_ of the current position Akashi was holding.

Wait, did he just say _wrong?_

It was unnatural and wrong for him to be wrong. But he had to give himself the slide, since this was after all, neither basketball nor chess.

"Then I am your servant." The blue eyed girl said simply.

He stared at her with surprise.

_Was the girl submitting to him?_

"If only you had the courtesy of offering me a seat." She smiled at the president rather politely as if he had done something dumb. "If I am to _serve_ under _someone_, that someone should have courtesy, manners and etiquette."

_Apparently not._

The girl sat down, knees together and back straight. Despite the wild hair, she looked noble. Because of that Akashi almost forgot to be offended of her words, the reason was obvious: he had mastered courtesy, manners and etiquette at a very young age and the girl had no right to say that when it is proper etiquette to comb your own hair.

"Speak of yourself, is it not courtesy to arrive early when being summoned?" Akashi remarked.

Rento looked back and forth at the president and the girl, if he wasn't in the midst of Akashi's presence; he would have admired the girl openly with her fearlessness in talking back at the red head. He felt like he was watching a tennis match between the two.

Rena looked down at her food and picked up her spoon, dipping it in the bowl and bringing it up to her lips. Taking her time she picked up the tissue and wiped her mouth before answering,

"I remember clearly that I was not being summoned, I was in fact, as I recall, that Rento said the word _please_ in which you know that it is a word of _request_. Is it not mine to accept or decline the request? Is it not at my will to arrive early or late?"

He glared at Rento, there won't be the same mistake. As much as Akashi hated anyone talking back at him, this girl piqued his interest. But he felt insulted with the way the girl sat their in front of him not even looking at him as she spoke keeping her eyes on her soup.

"Is it not disrespect to eat in front of me while I don't?" Akashi glared at the girl.

"Was it not disrespectful of a man of proper manners, etiquette and courtesy to have not offered a seat to a girl?" Rena countered, eating after the sentence.

"Is it not a sign of poor education of courtesy to not look at the eye of the person who is speaking to you and to whom you are speaking to?" The volume of his voice went up slightly; he was getting irritated by the way the girl not meeting his eyes as if he had sore eyes that was contagious.

Rena set down her spoon and smiled cheekily while still looking down.

"May I remind you, sir, that I am not your servant. I've only respected your wishes as how a guest would respect her host." She stood up with her tray. "Will you excuse me, gentlemen?"

She walked at the door then stopped and turned around,

"For a second thought, I don't really need you to excuse me."

And she left with her farewell smirk that he knew would be her trademark. Just when Akashi heard the door close did he realized that he was left speechless by the girl. Never had he met anyone who was able to talk back at him and get away with it. All the more reason for his desire to enforce authority over the girl.

It was the first time he had ordered something and he regretted it. He hated disobedient dogs, but he didn't hate her. She was nothing but obedient yet she still found a way to make her obedience a rebellion and _that_ was interesting.

As Akashi contemplating what to do to the raven haired girl, the vice president watched the whole exchange wordlessly, the gears of his mind clicking and without a doubt; he would bet that the president _enjoyed_ it.

Meanwhile, the said girl had to get away from the student council room was because of the soup seemed bad resulting for her stomachache.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Score board**

**Akashi vs Casellana**

Seijuro Akashi

1 – _Rena following Akashi to stop dragging his desk._

Rena Casellana

2 – _leaving Akashi dumbfounded of their Etiquette, Manners and Courtesy battle (1 pt) to the point of forgetting why he was calling for Rena in the first place (1 pt)_

**Casellana vs Gold obsessing chick**

Rena Casellana

6 – _telling the chick that her perfume stinks (1 pt) and humiliating her in front of students at the cafeteria (5 pts)_

Gold obsessing chick

-10 – _if she hadn't shouted at the cafeteria calling everyone's attention, she wouldn't have been humiliated (-10 pts)_

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's note: **

**To Mirror:**

I would be lying if I told you that I didn't feel a bit offended but when I saw your review the first thing that I felt was shock, then offended then I felt stupid. I should have made it clear to you _and not only to you but all the readers _that although I did not have reference or stole ideas from any AkashiXOC fics, but I did refer to _wikia _for my guide in constructing this fic, from the school to the profile of Akashi and I will furthermore refer to _wikia _for help in other characters that might appear in the future.

I felt even more stupid because the coincidence meant that my writing is so common that it would appear unoriginal. So I am terribly sorry if you felt that what you are reading is from a dishonest writer. I will try my best and rewrite the first quarter of chapter 2 just please give me time to do it.

In the end I am grateful for pointing it out, I am really sorry.

I'm sorry for being offended when you have the right to point it out.

I feel so ashamed of my skills.

**To Mrocks:**

That's not a bad idea but I can't say that I will since the AkashiXOC that I've read are about a girl being a seriously good basketball player that made the generation of miracles instantly in love with her (making me roll my eyes) so far. If I was to make Rena good in basketball, it has to seem reasonably so not boringly so. That would mean more research…

_But it was not a bad idea._

**To Hanna Takamura:**

Just sit back and relax, because I am continuing this story so please stay tuned.

**TO ALL READERS:**

I would like to make it clear to you that I did not steal from any AkashiXOC fics. If you read something that seemed same then I would say it is purely coincidence. But I don't have any evidence to prove my innocence so I've decided to rewrite the 1st quarter of chapter 2, all I ask of you is please don't judge me and just give me time. I will try and rewrite it before uploading the next chapter. I will also try to make it as good.

I am really sorry.

Don't judge me or any of my works just because of this. I know I'm not proving anything by rewriting it but if it makes you feel better, I will.

'Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Incredulous

It seemed the gold obsessing chick confessed to the president and got rejected, so she vented it out on me. But it's still not a reason for anyone to just call someone a bitch, no one should tolerate that.

"So what club are you going to join?" Daichi asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I don't know?" I answered.

Second day of school and its club orientation day, right now is class 1-B's PE period; our PE teacher was called a minute ago to help with the preparations for this afternoon and now PE period became a free period.

"Are you interested in sports? Tennis? Volleyball? Basketball?" Daichi suggested.

"Hmm…" I paused to think then asked, "What club are you joining?"

"Dance club." Daichi answered simply.

I stopped abruptly and looked at Daichi. "You're a dancer? What kind of dancer?"

"Why don't you attend the club orientation and come and see?"

"Uhhh, why?" I was confused.

"Because the dance club will be having an intermission number at the club orientation." He explained.

"But you're a freshman high school student and tomorrow is the tryouts for the clubs."

"I already have secured a spot since my sister is the president of the dance club, and besides I'm a good dancer."

"Man… I'm kind of torn whether to watch or not, I'd be jealous of the flat bellies of the girl members." I puffed my cheeks then asked, "So… is the student council president coming?"

"He's the captain of the Basketball team, I don't see why not." He answered.

"Huhhh… Are you positive?" I confirmed.

Daichi nodded.

Then it's decided that I'll just skip today's orientation and just try out tomorrow.

"Now that we've wasted our time talking, we should grab a ball and start exercising so our free period gets to be productive." I stood up from sitting at the gym floor and walked towards the equipment room, I stopped in front of a container that's made of net and closed my eyes to grab a random ball when I heard,

"Ahhhhh! 1-A is having P.E. right now and will be sharing the court with us."

"Have you heard that Akashi is superbly rich?"

"I heard he was the captain of the Generation of Miracles."

"He is also the captain of our basketball team and he's a first year!"

"Unbelievable, right?"

"I know"

"He is also very smart as to the reason why he is our student council president."

"His eyes are sooo dreamy."

"He's perfect! He's rich, smart and _handsome_."

_Yeah right, but he's still SHORT._

_Pfft. Hahahahaha! _I mentally laughed.

I rolled my eyes at the squeals of the president's fan girls are saying, and then I looked at the ball that I grabbed.

_Basketball._

I went out from the equipment and room and saw that Daichi wasn't at the spot where we were sitting awhile ago, it seemed that the guys from 1-A and 1-B will be having a basketball match but the president was nowhere to be found. Well, it figures that 1-B wouldn't stand a chance if he joined.

I watched the match but barely paying attention to it, I observed that though this is not an amazing game, I still got caught up with it. With the student all around me cheering for their own class, I couldn't help but cheer for my class too. I also observed something throughout the match that made me want to test my theory.

"Daichi, let's play basketball." I invited as the students are starting to go back and change to their uniforms. It was almost lunch time.

"I suck at basketball." Daichi groaned, obviously frustrated losing to 1-A.

"Done complaining? Let's go."

At the center of the court, I stood awkwardly in front of Daichi blocking my way. I bounced the ball with my right hand while thinking. The experienced players bend their knees while playing right? But I'm not gonna do that because I'd look very awkward that I would probably look like a crab.

So I dribbled the ball running.

The ball was bouncing up when Daichi stole the ball.

"You said you suck at basketball." I glared at Daichi.

"You're a girl; it would suck more if I lose to you." He stuck his tongue out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The red hair stayed back to practice a bit now that there were no disturbing squeals being emitted from annoying girls. Even though it's just the 2nd day of school, he wasn't lax. It was unfortunate that it the court seemed occupied for the moment.

Akashi watched as the raven haired girl struggled getting past a guy who obviously didn't know how to play basketball. The girl was at a disadvantage since she was short and the guy had longer arms to steal the ball and longer legs to run fast.

Both were just _pathetic_.

"Hey, Daichi." The girl called not only her friend's attention but also Akashi's.

"Awww, is the girl giving up already?" Daichi cooed mockingly.

There was something about the way her eyes lit up that Akashi sensed that she had a plan. Unless the girl already figured out how to play basketball there was no way she could get past the guy.

"Your shoelace is untied." She smiled brightly at the guy called Daichi.

"I'm not falling or that trick." The black haired guy said so determinedly.

"Suit yourself." She dribbled the ball to her right.

Daichi reached out to swipe the ball but when the ball came up from bouncing on the floor she trapped it between her palms and turned around, her back facing Daichi. Rena turned to her left while still carrying the ball, Daichi trying to block her suddenly tripped and was falling towards Rena.

Yes_,_ it would have been one of those _cliché _situations where the guy falls and pins the girl on the ground.

"_Would have been"_

If not only for the ball that Rena was holding at the level of her chest, Daichi's head hits the ball causing Rena to let go it.

When the ball made contact to the floor it bounced up to Daichi's head, bouncing down to the floor then up again, the motion repeated and was getting faster the more distance closed between Daichi's head and the ball. Seconds passed when at last the ball was pinned by Daichi's head to the ground. He pressed his palms against the floor to push himself up.

And what did the raven haired girl do?

Rena knelt down in front of the unlucky guy and Akashi thought she was about to help her friend but instead…

She picked up the ball and went on her merry way past Daichi, stopping when she aligned herself with the ring and threw the ball while jumping.

And the ball went in.

For a moment, Akashi had his mind blank. There was no boredom, no basketball, no winning. There was nothing. And when the moment passed, the first thing he thought was that it was…

It starts with

_I_

Then the 2nd letter is

_N_

When you put the 2 letter together it becomes

_In_

Then

_Inc_

Then

_Incr_

Then

_Incre_

Then

_Incred_

What? You have a guess?

Incredible, you say?

Pardon but you have terribly misunderstood. What Akashi meant was it was _incredulous._

That silence or his mind going blank wasn't being in awe with her.

That was being incredulous.

"What the-" Daichi gaped at Rena.

"I told you your shoelace is untied." She stuck her tongue out.

"I thought you were gonna help me!" Daichi exclaimed.

"I already did" She said.

Looking at her rather confusedly was not only Daichi but also a redhead watching at the shadows of the corners of the gym.

"I let your head steal the ball from my hands to cushion the impact." She explained seriously.

Whilst Akashi looked at her expressionless yet incredulous, Daichi complained mutteringly, "You should've just let your chest cushion the impact."

"It would've been uncomfortable with the ball between us." Rena was unfazed by the complaint then continued, "Okay, let's go change clothes, have lunch and get ready for your intermission."

She walked towards Daichi and stopped beside him, tapping her foot.

"Are you just gonna stay in that position or what?" Rena asked impatiently at Daichi who was still in a crawling position.

When the two left, Akashi stepped out of the shadows and picked up the abandoned basketball from the floor, he replayed the match that took place a little while ago. It was a boring match in terms of style, technique, tenacity; nothing was worth noted. It was pathetic and his mood darkened when he thought of how playful the two were. To be playing around something he was serious of was insulting.

"_I told you your shoelace is untied."_

A sudden picture of a blue eyed girl stuck her tongue out flashed in his mind.

If Akashi had a mirror in front of him, he would have seen the flick of surprise in his mismatched eyes. It was a rare sight since the other him had surfaced.

"_I let your head steal the ball from my hands to cushion the impact."_

It was slow, annoying as ticklish when a smile almost tugged on his lips.

"_Almost"_

He frowned upon remembering that the girl hadn't even bothered to tie her hair when she played.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

If you think Akashi is out of character, please say so. But, I think I did well in this chapter. By the way, reason for not updating so soon: I'm learning how to play basketball. Someone asked for basketball, so I have to experience it to be inspired!

So far, I'm proud of my work.

By the way….. what do you say if I write a Kuroko x OC fanfic? I've got an idea for the OC this whole summer and I can't get it out of my head.

Oh and by the way you guys need to PRESSURE ME! I need it to update faster.


	5. Chapter 5: And thus

"I was hoping to have the court all by myself." A voice spoke up.

I turned around to see the in his jersey with a number four on it ready for practice.

"Hoping sucks." I shrugged at him.

I went back to shooting the ball using the tip of my fingers to push off the ball and it bounced on the rim of the hoop only to be a failed attempt to get it in. I then heard the bounce of the ball being dribbled and I turned to look at the red head doing a lay-up. He dribbled again and somehow it wasn't awkward like how I pictured of a person bending his knees a bit. This time he shot a three pointer.

"Wrist! Left-handed! Low!" I blurted, surprising myself.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

I stared back.

"Haven't I told you about looking at me in the eye?" He spoke with his eye gone dark.

"You have" I waited a beat "But I'm not looking at your eyes, I'm looking at your stupid bangs."

_His bangs aren't stupid, _my mind whispered.

"Uhmmm I mean" I looked at the ceiling for something to say.

"Stupid… bangs?"

I didn't dare to look at him, not when I couldn't tell that something in his voice.

"**S**uperbly, **t**auntingly, **u**niquely, **p**ainfully, **i**ncredibly, **d**aring." I replied, looking down at my feet.

I already decided to avoid this guy because I hated how he ordered me around and I obeyed it (once). It irks me… a lot. So how do we change the stupid conversation about the stupid bangs?

I looked to him only to realize that he was already only an arm's length away from me.

Is he picking a fight with me? I crossed my arms.

He looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Your shooting is that you use the flick of your wrist. You used your left hand to dribble. You dribbled the ball, keeping the ball low with bending your knees." I explained and stared at him for an explanation.

"Wrist, it's easier to control the path of the ball with the flick of a wrist. I can use both hands with ease. Players bend their knees when dribbling to keep the ball being stolen easily." He explained.

I blinked.

"Whoah, I didn't even ask!" I blurted, again.

He stared at me.

I looked down at his shoes.

"Nice shoes!" I complimented.

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Okaaayyyy….. flattery will get me nowhere with this guy.

"Why are you not at the club orientation in this very moment?" He asked.

"Well, why aren't you?" I shot back.

He walked towards me. "Are you questioning me?"

"You're smart enough to figure that out." I bit my lip and took a step back.

I noticed that he was still walking towards me.

I put my hands up to stop him. "Personal space! I need my personal space!"

He tilted his head, "You're different today."

"Huh?"

He stared at me for a long time…

A looooong time…..

A loooooooong time….

LOOOOONG LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME

Then he freaking smirked!

"You're afraid" He waited a beat "of me."

"Psh!" I scoffed "If I can get past you that means I'm not."

"Really? I'd like to see you try." His eyes looked confident.

Okay maybe I wasn't looking at his bangs, I was looking at his eyes but he doesn't know that. Shhh! Don't tell him!

I glanced down at the ball that I was holding uncertainly. How can I get past an experienced player? The shoe lace technique? Would he buy it? Maybe? One way to find out.

"Your shoe lace is untied." I smiled at him.

"I doubt that" even his voice sounded confident.

I pushed the ball with my right hand, letting it bounce on the floor back up to my hand again. I dribbled, faking to my left and then going to the right. In the blink of an eye, he stole the ball and his focus was on the ball.

_PERFECT!_ I mentally tapped my back.

He was getting closer to the ring, and running as fast as I could with my sneakers squeaking loudly against the floor, I braced myself, letting my back fall down and my whole body slid between the red head's legs.

Hah! That's what people get when bending down and having their feet wide apart. I stood up and jumped with a victory shout, "YES!"

He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy; he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him,

"I did say if I _get past you_."

I waited as a change of expression occurred on his face, it was blank then it showed anger.

"You were holding a _basketball_, you asked about basketball and I was practicing basketball. Anyone with common sense would have the sense about getting past me with the ball." He spoke with unmasked anger.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop my mouth, not when I have the line to say. I was pushing my luck with this guy but luck will never be always at my side, might as well push it.

"I don't have the common sense because I'm never common; I'm one-of-a-kind."

Then I turned around to walk away when I heard a whizzing sound past my ear. The ball soared missing my head by an inch. I kept my smile plastered on my lips. I will not let him see I was scared for a second. Then I looked back.

"And thus the war begins." I declared, loud enough for him to hear.

Avoiding this guy is futile, not when he's like that and I'm like this. I felt a tingle ran up my spine in excitement. As much as I don't know why I'm doing this or having no idea with what I'm doing, the prospect of my life in a jumble is interesting because I will fight back and I don't care is I get kicked out of this school. I didn't choose it anyway.

I replayed the anger that showed on his face. And I smiled, it was a change from the usual expressionless face or dark face he wore.

Wouldn't it be satisfying to break the amount of control he has on his emotions? To tear his mask off and see what's underneath?

Huh? It's not?

Well I guess you have common sense.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's note:**

Anyone ready for a war?


End file.
